Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of connectors and, more particularly, to a connector member having a locking element.
Many systems include connectors in one form or another. The connectors provide an interface between the system and an associated system. The connectors provide an attachment point for a cable, a conduit or the like. For example, computers include a variety of connectors that are configured to receive cables that provide an interface with various peripheral devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, a monitor and the like. Other systems, such as motor vehicle engines, include a variety of connectors that receive various interface cables. The cables provide communication links between engine systems and motor vehicle controllers, monitors, sensors, and the like.
In some cases, connectors are mounted to a housing using various types of mechanical fasteners such as screws, bolts, and nuts. In other cases, the connector will include a threaded end that engages with a threaded fastener. More specifically, the connector is installed through one surface of the housing and the threaded fastener is installed and tightened against another, opposing surface of the housing. In still other cases, connectors are mounted to a housing through built-in resilient connectors such as cantilevered beam snap features. Cantilevered beam snap features generally include a streamlined snap member that facilitates insertion of the connector into an opening. Once seated, the cantilevered beam snap pivots and the snap feature engages with the housing to prevent removal.